Left Right Wrong Right
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: “But forget left and right and wrong and right…” Matt’s voice lowered, “All I want right now… is you, Mello.” One-Shot, MelloxMatt


MHC: Hell yeah! My first _DeathNote_ fanfiction and it's a MelloxMatt!

Mello: That's just wonderful! Good for you! *sarcasm*

Matt: The fandom is expanding. Our dignity is doomed.

Fred: WARNING! Contains yaoi, language, sexual themes and some OOC-ness!!

--

If beauty had a name, it would be _Mehail Kheel._ Blonde shoulder-length hair falling over vengeful sky-blue eyes, perfectly pale skin covered in shining leather, the rosary hanging around his neck for reason to keep pushing on and the burn scar covering half his face only enhancing his girlish features. The long, slender leather-clad fingers of one hand gripping the steering wheel of the car while the other held a chocolate-bar to satisfy his constant cravings for the disgustingly sweet substance… If beauty had an alias, it would be _Mello_.

"Matt," Came the dark, bitter-sweet voice of beauty. "You're staring again." Matt snapped out of his daze and pulled his eyes off the beautiful figure sitting next to him.

"Sorry, Mello…"

Mello took a sharp bite out of his chocolate bar. "It's a good thing I'm driving or you would've crashed and killed us by now." Sarcasm dripped from the chocoholic's voice like melting ice.

Ever since that very night when Mello had come knocking—no, more like banging—on Matt's door with a huge scar on his face and the cops on his trail, Matt had become a lackey. He had provided Mello with food and shelter in his own home, and also helped in the blonde's relentless search for Kira and the defeat of Near. He couldn't take his eyes off the man since.

"Damn that incompetent girl and her useless rambling…" Mello growled as he drove their way to their hideout, which was Matt's house. They were currently investigating Misa Amane, who was accused of the second Kira, to get at least a little info, but both felt they were wasting their time.

The red-head shrugged and smiled. "Well, at least she's cute. Maybe we should install cameras in the bathroom."

The blonde only narrowed his eyes and took an irritated chunk out of the chocolate-bar. "You wish."

They sat in silence for a while, and during it, Matt took a chance to examine his own features. Scruffy chin-length red hair, fined skin, orange-tinted goggles, black and white striped shirt, cream vest striped with fur, blue jeans, black gloves… if strange had a name, it would be _Mail Jeevas_—the alias would be _Matt_. Compared to Mello, Matt was more, to put it simply, manly. The red-head glanced at his companion and mentally snorted. If transvestite had a name… well, you get the picture.

But his glance turned into a stare as he then drifted into dreamland. How he would love to lean over, grab Mello's small hips, dip down and ravage his petite mouth. The blonde would run his fingers through Matt's hair, break away for just a second to moan "Matt…" Then, he would take the zipper on the leather jeans, pull it down and…

"Which way, Matt?" Mello asked, referring to a fork in the road, and the red-head crash landed back in reality. "Left or right?" The blonde pressed, and Matt sighed.

'No it isn't right… I'm not gay… or at least I thought I wasn't…' "Right." The red-head grumbled and Mello nodded, turning the wheel in said direction. 'No, what I want isn't right…' "I mean left!" Matt blurted out and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"But I remember going right…"

"It's wrong!" Matt cut him off.

"Okay we'll go left! Goddammit." He swerved to the left and got the reply of car horns from annoyed pedestrians.

"The hell…?! This is the wrong exit! It was right!" Mello growled.

"Keep going foreword." Matt said bluntly and the blonde turned to glare at him.

"What the fuck, Matt?! This isn't the right way!"

The red-head kept staring straight foreword and replied coldly, "Just do it." They shared a silence for about 30 seconds until Mello broke it with a sigh of defeat.

"…Fine. You know these streets better than I do…"

Unbeknownst to Mello, aside from his cool exterior, Matt was mentally waging a war with himself. 'This is not good! How could I do this?! God, it's so tempting but it's so _wrong_…! No. I have to finish what I started, whether I like it or not.'

"Which way Matt?" The blonde mumbled, and Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Left."

Without question, Mello took the specified left only to come to a screeching halt: They had pulled into an alley with a dead-end. "Matt, what the fuck is this?! You told me to take a left and look were it got us! Why left?!" The red-head stayed silent and Mello put the car into park before turning to look at his companion. "Well?!"

"Because it wasn't right…" Matt whispered and Mello shouted,

"What?! I didn't quite catch that! Please, humor me!"

Suddenly Matt had turned to the left, leaned over the seat, and was in Mello's face. "Because it wasn't _right_! Nothing is anymore!" Mello was taken aback, and never made an effort to retort his logic. "But fuck left and right and wrong and right…" Matt's voice lowered as he leaned closer, "All I want right now… is _you_." He grabbed Mello's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The blonde was in pure shock, but for some reason, he wrapped his hands around Matt's neck and returned the kiss. He felt Matt smile against him as the red-head's hands wandered down to grip his companion's hips.

"Matt…" The blonde moaned between kisses and parted his lips. Then Mello's superiority complex took over.

Mello managed to lift himself over to Matt's seat and sat on the red-head's lap. The blonde ran his tongue over Matt's lower lip and they parted willingly.

Mello tasted like chocolate.

Their tongues battled for dominance but evidentially Matt won. Mello slid his hands over the red-head's chest, and Matt complied by roaming his digits over the blonde's inner thighs. Mello let out a gasp when Matt reached a sensitive area located near the blonde's groin.

"Oh god..." Mello groaned, "Matt…!" The red-head planted kisses the other-man's scar and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Matt bucked his hips up and Mello let out a grunt. "Oh,_ FUCK_…!" The red-head smirked and started to kiss down his companion's neck.

In another spurt of superiority, Mello swiftly moved his hand down to grip Matt's groin, and the man let out a gasp. The blonde moved foreword and mocked Matt's words in his ear.

"Feel's good, doesn't it…?" Mello ran his tongue over Matt's ear-lobe and grinded against the other man. Just before the red-head could do anything else, Mello moved back over and sat back in the driver's seat, leaving Matt sitting confused and hard.

"Fucking tease..." Matt growled and Mello smiled.

"Well we better get home so we can finish what we started." The blonde winked and set the car in reverse before pulling out of the alley and back onto the road.

Matt smiled, "Well since you left me with _this_, I'm sure you wont mind if I—"

"Don't. You. _DARE_."

Matt laughed, "You suck." Mello smirked and gave the red-head a suggestive look.

"You'll have to find that out when we get back…"

--

MHC: It's a rosary right?? RIGHT?!?

Matt: Left.

Mello: Review now.

Matt: …and Mello will strip

Mello: What…?!

MHC: YAY!


End file.
